Kinship
by yayuijun
Summary: ***Sequel for The Snow Queen and The Former Prince*** -Helsa and Kristanna childrens fanfic-
1. Synopsis

Edmund become an overprotective brother towards her little sister, Flora after the incident for the lost of his power. Few years later , they were invited to attend to King Arthur's coronation in Edinton Kingdom along side with their cousins , Freya and Marie . Until one night the coronation party was crashed by a ruthless ruler from Nourmaudelle kingdom , who has kidnapped all princesses to search his long lost sister . Follow his adventure to rescue the princesses as he was accompanied by a maiden named Irene and the King Arthur .


	2. Chapter 1 : The Sky's Awake

Chapter 1 : The Sky's Awake

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Flora ?" Psstt ! Floraa!"

a voice was heard outside the bedroom door, calling to the person inside. The young boy trail his head inside the room as he noticed the room was unlock. He had a very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles while his light golden brown hair like her late grandmother , slicked back on top of his head with baby blue eyes just like his mother , Queen Elsa . He was garment with a long sleeve blue-gray shirt that was tuck in a dark trousers along with his dark green royal vest , and attached with white cravat . He went further inside and sees his young sister, who are still sleeping on her bed even though the sunlight of the morning penetrates the whole space of the room.

"Flora ! wake up! Wake up! .Come on , the sky's awake , so we have to be awake" The boy rock his sister's shoulder gently.

"Besides, we might be late for piano lessons in few minutes" he added.

"But I don't wanna go " Flora whimpered , still closing her eyes .

"Our cousins waiting for us down stairs . Let's go !" he pulled her sister's blanket .

"Say the magic words" she grinned, open her eyes slightly to his bother.

"Now?"

Flora beams a big smile as she nodded. The brother let out a small sigh and cupped his hand to Flora's ear.

"Do you want to play with our powers?"

Flora wears her usually short sleeve pink blouse and green skirt as she drag his brother's hand outside of the room , skipping happily at the corridor and stepping down the stairs . She was giggling so loud , his brother motioned her to keep it down by placing his index finger to his mouth , not to make their parents acknowledge their mischievous act . She has a long braided butterscotch hair. She has a lot in common feature with his father, Prince Hans ,such as her bangs was parted in the middle with a few baby hair exposed on the side of her cheek , emerald green eyes and brownish skin with fair complexion .

As they were in a fast pace , the brother and sister passed by Marie , their cousins who was young one year than Flora , who was just closing her bedroom door , holding her music books . Marie has a fair skin, dusting with freckles across her cheek and tied her short hair into 2 pony tails . She usually wears her blues and purple dress with a light yellow short sleeve underneath.

"Come, Marie!" Flora invited as she was running. The boy look over by his shoulder, reach out his hand to her little cousin. The gingered haired girl holds the young boy's hand , leaving her book on the floor .

In front of the music room , Freya , the oldest and the big sister to Marie , was leaning on the wall while eating some chocolates and humming at the same time . She inherited her father's golden blond hair , Kristoff . Her hair is shorter than Flora by longer than Marie and was tied in French braid. She always dress up in red, coral and purple color dress with grayish short sleeve. She has a creamy white toned skin with light freckles. She look a lot like her mother , Princess Anna . Still waiting for the others to arrive , she was distracted by Flora's chuckled sound , who was just ran past by her.

"Hey ! Where are you guys going?" She asked with a bit confuse then she found her little sister reaching out her small hand to her.

"Freya ! Freya ! Come! Come!" Marie exclaimed gleefully. She was still don't know how to reach and called the boy's name for some quick clarification.

" Edmund?"

The boy turns his head and shrugged as he furrowed his brows and signal to her I-tried and you-know-what-this-mean look.

"Now?" she rolled her turquoise blue eyes to the side, deciding the right decision, and realized from the back.

" ! we'll be back in half an hour" she informed while making her baby step to reach Maries hand.

"Or more !" she added


	3. Chapter 2 : The lost

Sneaking through the hallways and corridors, Flora push the huge door upon her with the help of his brother and there it was. The beautiful sea shore from the side of the castle comes into view as the seagulls flapping their wings up to the blue sky. A wooden dock was build there knowing their children likes to play with water and a place for Edmund to practice his power that he possessed on the first day he opened his eyes to the world . Running toward the end of the platform, they stopped and Marie finally speak up.

"Do the magic! Do the Magic!"

Closing the door behind them quietly, Freya walks and stands beside her little as she was also excited to know what's next.

Both Flora and Edmund share the same grin on their face as they look at each other, nodding. The young boy rolled up his sleeves and slowly gestures his palm to the water and forms it into a stair. Each one of the girls step on it carefully and Edmund swiftly separated them into three form of water making them shrieked for a moment and laughed afterward. He smirked and makes his best effort to impress by designing the wavy water into different shapes.

"Flora!" he signaled his eyes and the girl nodded and starts to raised her hand up , creating steam with flowers and leaves , synchronizing his brother's moves . They play and appreciate each other's gifts with so much joy for half an hour. Glancing his blue eyes to the castle, he thought it's time to hold the playtime for a while and continue their other responsibilities. He gently put the little princesses to the dock safely.

"Alright, that's enough for today"

"Wow, just a sprinkle of water on us. At least not like the day you literally drenched us all with your powers." Freya was impressed as she put a mocking smirk to him.

"It was my first time after all. If it wasn't for your clumsiness back then you guys wouldn't had fall unto the pool." He made a cynical smile as she pout her mouth.

"Beside, I've been training with it and improve a lot of things and some trick!" He emphasized, showing a bit of his water power.

"Oh yeah? How about this trick!" Flora burst out with laughter, make a jump off the dock.

"Ha ! Caught you!" Edmund quickly forms the water for Flora to step on, but she kept jumping to the other side much more further from the dock.

"Catch me !"

"Woah , That was close" He let out a small sigh.

"Again!" she called still jumping

"wait!" Edmund went further, trying to catch his sister but flora kept jumping as she giggled. Freya's face changes when she sees Edmund was struggling and notice he was almost slip by his own water.

"Edmund ! Watch out !" she yelled.

Edmund was distracted as he look down on his feet as fear controls him completely and fell into the deep sea. As Flora giving the last jump, he immediately shot his water power by create a giant water ball to catch her one last time and roughly landed on the wooden platform as Freya and Marie managed to caught Flora .the water ball splash , making all of them soaking wet.

"Brother! Brother!" Flora cried as she run towards the end of the dock, trying to reach her hand to Edmund who was way far from them but Freya instantly grasps her shoulder.

"Flora! No! It's too dangerous!" she stated with worry look.

"Marie ! Ask for help !" She ordered to Marie who was running back inside the castle seeking for help. Then look back to Flora.

"Try to use your power to grab your brother! Quick! He's drowning!" She pleaded but she can't help noticing Flora's body was shivering with horrific look. Flora was panicked.

"Calm down, Flora . You can do it" she assured , rubbing Flora's back and with a little confident , she was able to rescue his brother from the deep water and landed him lightly beside her.

"It's okay , bother ! I got you." She cupped Edmund's lifeless pale face.

"What Happen here? This is getting out of hand, Flora" His bearded father, Prince Hans, appeared in front of the door with Princess Anna , who was holding Marie's hand .

"It was an accident" she sobbed. The auburn haired prince grabs his son inside the castle as she commanded the guards to spread the news to the doctors to arrive as soon as possible.

Music lesson was canceled. Outside from Edmunds bedroom door, Kristoff , Anna and all the little princesses were there , waiting impatiently especially Flora who felt guilty and anxious . As the click of the open door, Prince Hans and Queen Elsa step outside the room with relieved smile.

"Mama, Papa" Flora cried as she embrace her parent.

"Your brother is okay. It's not your fault, my dear . Everything's going to be okay." Elsa put up a convincing smile.

"Aunt Elsa, can we see Edmund?" Freya asked politely. Elsa nodded. Freya, Marie and Flora dash inside the room as their parents were discussing with the doctor from outside.

"Oh Edmund, we thought we lost you!" The golden blond girl pulls a warm hug to him who was sitting straight on the bed , lowering his head. He did respond the hug like he always do rather he just sat there, not a vowel was released from his mouth.

"Hey, say something. The doctor said you'll be fine" Freya acknowledged him with sincere smile but he didn't smile. Tears from Edmund cheek fall onto his knuckled and Marie aware of it. Flora walks closer to her brother and holds his hand.

"_Brother, what's wrong?" _

**_"_****_My Power…My powers are gone"_**


End file.
